Une histoire de plumes
by Matsuyama
Summary: Scène à situer entre 1980 et 1991. Une scène pas si extraordinaire que ça, dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard. En tout cas, Rogue ne s'étonne plus de ce qui peut se passer dans ce bureau.


Auteur : Moi-même

Genre : Humour

Rating : K

Disclamer : je ne suis pas JKR, même si je l'imite très bien. D'ailleurs, vous n'y voyez que du feu. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Petite scène sans prétention. Aucun nom n'est mentionné pour j'ignore quelle raison. Mais il s'agit bien de Rogue - je l'imagine alors en tout jeune prof - et Dumbledore - fidèle à lui-même, du moins j'espère.  
La chute n'est ni drôle ni originale, mais j'assume pleinement mon manque d'humour et d'originalité.

Bonne lecture tout de même ! :)

* * *

**Une histoire de plumes**

* * *

« À votre avis, qu'est-ce qui pèse le plus lourd : une tonne de plumes ou une tonne de plomb ?

L'oiseau s'ébouriffa. Une plume tomba lentement vers le sol, glissant dans les airs comme une feuille d'automne. Elle dériva de sa trajectoire, retardant sa chute, lorsqu'un courant d'air impromptu traversa la pièce la fenêtre était entrouverte. Le soleil se couchait au loin, nimbant le perchoir d'une lumière rougeâtre.

\- Question idiote.

La plume d'oie qui grattait la feuille d'encre noire s'immobilisa. Le propriétaire de la plume leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, repoussant les lunettes sur son nez de son autre main.

\- Oui, bien sûr, il est impossible de rassembler une tonne de plumes, accorda-t-il d'un ton docte. Ça ferait vraiment _beaucoup _de plumes...

Il coula un regard vers l'oiseau qui lissait les plumes de sa longue queue avec application. L'autre baissa la tête en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, pressentant la suite.

\- Mais en admettant que cela soit possible, est-ce qu'une tonne de plumes serait plus ou moins lourde qu'une tonne de plomb ?

Parmi les divers papiers qui s'étalaient sur le bois brun du bureau, un article de journal apparaissait nettement, en particulier la photographie en noir et blanc et le titre accrocheur qui l'accompagnait : « Lancement de la nouvelle collection de Chayton Cleite ! » sur l'image, on pouvait voir un mannequin parader dans un manteau semblant constitué de plumes de corbeau.

L'oiseau émit un roucoulement amusé avant de s'ébrouer de nouveau, envoyant dans les airs deux nouvelles plumes qui tournoyèrent un instant avant de se poser, l'une sur le sol, au pied du perchoir, l'autre sur le bureau, au-dessus de la photo du journal.

L'homme la chassa d'un geste souple à l'aide de la plume d'oie, avant de poser celle-ci dans son reposoir.

\- La question reste idiote.

Il croisa les doigts tout en posant les bras sur le bureau, son regard retenu par l'image du mannequin sur le papier jauni.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, confirma-t-il. Il est tout aussi improbable d'obtenir une tonne de plomb.

Il décroisa les doigts pour lever l'index de sa main droite, ramenant son regard sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face de l'autre côté du grand bureau.

\- Mais essayons de rester dans la théorie, voulez-vous ? Imaginons, et j'insiste sur ce terme, qu'il soit hypothétiquement possible de rassembler l'une et l'autre. Laquelle serait la plus lourde ?

L'autre homme poussa un ostensible soupir agacé. L'oiseau piailla, se pencha légèrement en avant pour étirer ses ailes, étira ses ailes, les ramena contre son corps et se redressa. Il secoua brusquement la tête, puis retourna à sa toilette.

\- La question n'est pas de savoir s'il est techniquement possible d'obtenir une tonne de plumes et une tonne de plomb. C'est la question en elle-même qui est idiote.

Le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement qu'il perdait patience face à un débat aussi ridicule. Au loin, à travers la fenêtre, le soleil disparaissait derrière la cime des arbres. Un plafonnier semblable à un candélabre très sophistiqué s'alluma dans la pièce pour palier l'augmentation de la pénombre.

\- Ne soyez pas aussi terre-à-terre, mon garçon... réprimanda gentiment le plus vieux, à la fois amusé par l'agacement de l'autre et un peu déçu de ne pas obtenir de réponse. Il se leva, le poids de son âge se manifestant dans son geste, et invita l'autre homme à le suivre vers une autre pièce d'un mouvement de main espiègle.

Son invité leva les yeux au ciel avant de consentir à se lever à son tour, et lui emboîta le pas avec une feinte réticence.

Le vieil homme ouvrit une porte de bois ouvragé à droite de la fenêtre toujours entrouverte. La forêt avait englouti le soleil et la nuit prenait doucement sa place. Il referma la porte après que le jeune homme soit passé.

L'oiseau poussa un cri strident en les voyant disparaître. Il battit des ailes, envoyant un flot de plumes autour de lui, scintillantes à la lumière des bougies du plafonnier. Elles retombèrent en nuage de rouge et d'or autour de lui, tandis qu'il se tournait face au mur en gestes saccadés, dans une attitude boudeuse.

Sur la photo du journal, le mannequin avait changé de position, ouvrant son large manteau de plumes noires pour dévoiler un bustier confectionné en longues plumes de cygnes, agrémenté de quelques bijoux brillants.

Dans l'autre pièce, le jeune homme observa autour de lui avec curiosité. Un plafonnier similaire à celui de l'office s'était illuminé à leur entrée il ne s'agissait pas d'une pièce à vivre, plutôt d'une salle d'exposition. Toutes sortes d'objets s'y entassaient, sans ordre apparent, laissant juste assez d'espace entre chaque pour qu'une personne puisse s'y déplacer sans trop de mal. Le plus âgé s'était avancé, passant devant un porte-manteau aux allures insolites et une grande cage ovale de fer forgé posée sur une table ronde qui apparemment flottait dans les airs toute seule. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil tout en lui faisant signe d'approcher, la mine réjouie.

Il s'avança précautionneusement, évitant de frôler les bibelots aux formes incongrues, de porcelaine ou de verre soufflé certaines boules transparentes montraient en leur centre des chatoiements de couleurs, tantôt éclatantes, tantôt pastelles, souvent chaudes et parfois sombres, qui tourbillonnaient en de lascives et hypnotisantes volutes de fumée. Il se cogna le front contre une sculpture accrochée au plafond elle s'agita quelques secondes d'avant en arrière tandis qu'il jurait silencieusement contre son inattention. Il veilla à bien regarder tout autour de lui jusqu'à qu'il rejoigne le vieil homme qui l'attendait en souriant comme un enfant. Une fois arrivé à ses côtés, il vit ce qu'il voulait lui montrer.

\- Cette chère Mademoiselle Cleite... ! soupira-t-il d'une voix attendrie.

Un mannequin de plastique, incroyablement peu réaliste en dehors de ses proportions féminines, supportait une création originale et unique de Chayton Cleite, la célèbre styliste un peu loufoque.

\- Vous vous souvenez sûrement de Mademoiselle Cleite, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle était considérée comme excentrique et extravagante, plutôt décriée par la presse, mais toute la gente féminine de la haute société s'arrachait chacune de ses nouvelles œuvres. La collection d'été s'était vendue comme des petits pains à une vitesse affolante, et celle d'automne venait de partir sur la même voie.

\- Oui. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il est rare de rencontrer une jeune personne, aussi jolie soit-elle, à ce point dérangée mentalement et totalement obsédée par les plumes.

L'opulente robe était un beau camaïeu de couleurs vives, essentiellement composée de plumes venant de toutes sortes d'oiseaux, du jaune canari au bleu aras, en passant par le rouge flamand et le noir corneille, agrémentée par moment de l'iridescence de l'étourneau. Seules quelques perles noires et blanches contrastaient l'ensemble duveteux, montées en un discret collier qui tombait élégamment sur la poitrine de silicone.

Apparemment, les femmes des riches nobles de tous pays trouvaient cela parfaitement magnifique et raffiné. Il trouvait cela particulièrement tapageur et vulgaire.

\- Vous êtes de mauvaise foi, mon jeune ami. La timide et discrète petite Chayton est devenue une vraie célébrité. Son originalité est tellement rafraîchissante !

Loin de supporter la vue criarde de cette longue et grosse robe, l'autre promenait son regard sur les autres objets intrigants que renfermait la pièce.

Dans le fond, attirant l'œil plus sûrement que les gadgets à cause de son imposante taille, un appareil visiblement destiné à voler était posé sur une petite estrade. Il semblait en réalité, malgré sa hauteur qui atteignait le plafond, qu'il s'agisse d'une maquette réduite de l'engin d'origine.

Le vieil homme avait suivi son regard et lui attrapa le bras pour l'attirer avec entrain vers la machine de bois.

\- Une merveille, n'est-il pas ? C'est un homme de sciences qui l'a construite. Elle était destinée à faire voler les hommes, n'est-ce pas prodigieux ?

En termes de prodiges, les hommes s'étaient rattrapés depuis : un avion ou même une fusée semblaient bien plus sûr pour s'élever dans les airs que ce tas de bois et... de plumes.

\- À l'origine, il s'agissait de toile tendue comme une membrane. En actionnant le système de pédales, les ailes battaient comme celles d'une chauve-souris et elle était censée s'envoler. Malheureusement, cet homme de génie n'a jamais expérimenté sa création...

Grand bien lui en prit. Cela lui aura au moins permis de poursuivre ses si brillantes inventions au lieu de finir sa vie au bas d'une falaise. Le jeune homme poussa un énième soupir agacé et las depuis qu'il avait rejoint le plus vieux, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

\- Mais, en le voyant ainsi, poussiéreux et oublié dans ce sombre coin, cette charmante Mademoiselle Cleite a eu l'idée brillante de le rendre plus... Comment dit-on, déjà ? Ah oui : _tendance_... !

En lieu et place des toiles tendues sur les « ailes » de la machine s'alignaient en effet des centaines de plumes. Des plumes _roses_.

\- Vous devez reconnaître que cette jeune femme ne manque pas de ressource, ni d'intelligence, se moqua gentiment le vieil homme.

\- Revisiter le mythe d'Icare avec un chirotoptère à plumes roses, c'est vrai que c'est le signe indéniable de grandes capacités intellectuelles... rétorqua-t-il avec morgue.

L'autre secoua doucement la tête, amusé, tout en caressant avec tendresse les plumes à sa portée, fixées sur un treillis de fines cordes blanches. Mais il ramena vite son attention sur son invité.

\- La nouvelle ligne pour homme fait également des ravages, vous savez ? le taquina-t-il.

Il lui retourna un regard si noir que n'importe qui d'autre aurait baissé les yeux, humilié. Le vieil homme se contenta de sourire en brandissant un haut chapeau à plumes aux couleurs aussi criardes que celles de la robe derrière eux.

Il fixa le chapeau, puis le vieux. Puis le chapeau. Puis le vieux.

Il grimaça, manifestant sans aucune ambiguïté son profond dégoût.

Le sourire de l'autre s'agrandit, encourageant et plein d'espoir. Ses yeux semblaient étinceler d'amusement, et il approcha un peu plus le chapeau vers son invité.

Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi du regard pendant de longues secondes. Finalement las, le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment, pour bien exprimer son mécontentement et sa mauvaise volonté, puis s'empara rudement du chapeau hideux – à son avis, mais il comptait certainement plus en cet instant que les goûts douteux de son interlocuteur.

Il jeta un œil écœuré au propre couvre-chef grandiloquent du vieil homme, qu'il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer dès son arrivée. Il avait espéré que ne pas mentionner la chose lui éviterait une scène telle que celle qu'il subissait en cet instant. Mauvais calcul, mais il aurait dû s'y attendre.

Il soupira de nouveau, blasé, et posa l'édifice plumeux sur sa tête.

Il lança ensuite un regard encore plus noir à l'autre, le défiant de faire le moindre commentaire. Mais l'autre se contentait de sourire de toutes ses dents.

Voulant éviter ces yeux trop enjoués pour son propre bien, il préféra retourner à son examen de la pièce, s'efforçant d'ignorer la sensation du haut-de-forme sur son crâne.

Sur une étagère, à droite de la machine volante, d'étranges objets s'agitaient doucement, comme bercés par une brise invisible. Ils s'agitaient car ils étaient pour grande partie eux aussi constitués de plumes multicolores.

Il y avait d'abord une sorte de minuscule instrument de musique, les plumes coincées dans une petite barre de métal doré se mouvant grâce à une succession de vis, permettant d'orienter chacune dans une direction différente le long de la barre. Il se demanda un instant si l'engin produisait réellement un son, en fait, avant d'abandonner aussitôt sa réflexion.

Plus loin, au milieu d'autres sphères de verre colorées et fumeuses, était posé ce qui ressemblait à un sablier. Sauf qu'en lieu et place du sable tournoyaient de toutes petites plumes, probablement d'un petit oiseau exotique, qui étaient aspirées par il ne savait quel procédé à travers l'étroit passage au centre de l'objet.

\- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Il revint au vieil homme, essayant de restituer ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire pendant son observation. Mais il n'avait rien dit, aussi lui envoya-t-il un coup d'œil interrogateur pour lui demander de quoi il parlait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est le plus lourd : la tonne de plumes ou la tonne de plomb ?

Il soupira. Il avait oublié la première question. Question idiote. Vraiment, terriblement idiote.

\- Monsieur, aidez-moi à me rappeler, voulez-vous ? Pourquoi discutons-nous de _plumes_, déjà ?

Sa voix suintait le sarcasme en même temps qu'une grande lassitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la conversation dérivait de la sorte.

Le vieil homme lui rétorqua, le visage emprunt d'incrédulité à la pensée qu'il n'ait pas deviné tout de suite :

\- Et bien, si jamais Mademoiselle Cleite avait un jour l'idée de remplacer ses plumes par du plomb, est-ce que ce ne serait pas trop lourd à porter pour les mannequins ? »

* * *

_30 plumes, dans ce texte ! Une review par plume ? :') _


End file.
